1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light bulb replacing devices and more particularly pertains to a new light bulb remover for removing and replacing light bulbs of various sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light bulb replacing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, light bulb replacing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,233,212; U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,060; U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,105; U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,939; U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,541; and U.S. Pat. No. 297,499.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new light bulb remover. The inventive device includes a pole portion and a claw portion. The pole portion has a first end and a second end. The claw portion includes a base plate. The base plate has a top side, a bottom side and a peripheral wall extending therebetween. The base plate is removably securable to the second end of the pole portion. A plurality of finger portions is coupled to the base plate. Each of the finger portions is elongate and has a distal portion and a proximal portion. Each of the distal portions is coupled to the peripheral wall of the base plate such that each of the fingers extends upwardly above the top side. The finger portions are spaced from each other. A first of the finger portions has a break therein. The break is between the distal and proximal portions. The distal portion of the first finger portion is hingedly coupled to the proximal portion of the first finger portion. A biasing means biases the proximal portion of the first finger portion toward the other of the finger portions. A pulling means pulls the proximal portion of the first finger portion away the other finger portions.
In these respects, the light bulb remover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing and replacing light bulbs of various sizes.